Pit's Reward
by RayLedgend
Summary: Pit has finally succeeded. He's brought an end to the underworld army, and now it's time for his reward. Will Palutena finally give him his wings, or will he get something even more precious. M for explicit lemon, not for kids!


"Whew! Man, am I beat!" Pit wiped some sweat from his brow and staggered into Skyworld Temple. His legs could hardly carry him after his hard fought battle with the underworld, but at last, Earth, and all the people on it were safe. "It's finally over," he said to himself softly.

"You did well, Pit." The goddess of light, Palutena came to greet him, and Pit bowed as soon as she was in sight. "Thanks to you, the forces of the underworld have been defeated once again."

"Ah thanks, Lady Palutena, but you know I couldn't have done it without your help."

Palutena chuckled. "Yes, well either way, now that you've returned, I think it's time you got a reward." Palutena blushed slightly, and moved in unusually close to our hero.

"A-a reward?" Pit's face got bright with excitement and his wings fluttered on instinct. "You don't mean . . . could it be?"

"Yes, Pit. This is something I know you've wanted a long time." Palutena started messing with her robes, which made Pit a tad confused.

"Wait a sec, Lady Palutena. You mean my gift isn't to be able to fly on my own?"

"Oh, don't worry, Pit." Palutena's voice got low and sensual, and she got close behind her angel and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I know this is something you've wanted just as much."

Pit gulped as Palutena's bosom pressed against his wings. She was breathing into the crook of his neck at the same time, and the feeling made Pit go weak at the knees. "L-Lady Palutena?" Pit's voice was shaking nervously. "What are . . . I mean, why-"

"Why, to warm you up for your reward, of course." Palutena whispered into his ear, and caressed his chest with her left hand, while she rubbed his thigh with her right.

Pit was blushing like mad now, and he pulled away from his goddess, and looked her in the eye. "But, Lady Palutena, we can't do this. You're a goddess, and I'm . . . just an angel. I'm beneath you."

"Oh, Pit, what are you talking about?" Palutena started to pull open her robe, and Pit shielded his unworthy eyes. Of course, in doing so, he failed to see that Palutena only pulled out a remote like device from an inner pocket, and had promptly put her robe back the way it was. "I'm not your reward. This is!" Palutena pressed a button on the device, and gears started turning above their heads.

Pit looked up on instinct, and saw a cage above them pulling itself open. There was something big inside, and it was falling to the ground.

"Twinbellows?" Pit had no time to react, the giant underworld dog had fallen on top of him and had him pinned by the shoulders before he even knew what happened. The giant underworld dog had him pressed to the ground, ass up, and face down. Pit could hear Twinbellows' breathing directly above his head, and he knew where the creature's hind was.

"Ugh! Stupid mutt!" Pit struggled to pull himself free, but he could hardly budge under Twinbellows' weight. "Lady Palutena, what's going on?"

"What does it look like, Pit?" Palutena walked over to his rear, and pulled down his pants. "This is your reward."

Pit's legs shook in resistance when his shorts started coming down, but it was no use. They were off quick. "But, wait! I never wanted this!"

"Oh, Pit, you can't fool me. I'm a goddess; you can't hide your desires from me." Palutena lifted his thighs from the ground and started to chuckle. "Besides, you're already stiff."

Pit was tomato red by this point. "B-but that's not . . ."

Palutena giggled. "Mhm. Whatever you say, Pit." She raised his legs above her head, and spread his thighs for the oversized demon watchdog. "Alright, Twinbellows. He's all yours!"

"No, wait! Please, Lady Paluten-AAAAAH!" Too late. Pit was quickly penetrated by a cock as thick as a 2 Liter bottle of soda.

"Whoa! Looks like a tight fit. How you holdin' up, Pit?"

"Not so great, Lady Palutena." Pit managed through grit teeth. "This guy is killing me. I feel like I'm being torn in two!"

"C'mon, Pit. I know you're a trooper. Just soldier on for a while longer."

"I shouldn't have to soldier on if I'm being rew-owowowowoooooow!" Pit started shrieking with pain now, as now that Twinbellows was inside, he started thrusting in an out with intense force. "I don't get it!" Pit was screaming now. "I don't even remember seeing a dick on this guy when I fought him. You'd think I'd remember seeing something that thick flopping around."

"That's because he didn't have one." Palutena enlightened him cheerfully.

"What? Then how-"

"With my Viagra pills of the gods, anything is possible."

"So, you're telling me this is all your fault?"

"Aw, Pit, don't hide it. I know you're enjoying this. She turned her gaze to his very modest 3 inch shaft, and saw some precum beeding up at the tip. "You just don't want to admit it in front of me, right?"

"That's not . . . it's not true!" Pit tried to argue.

"Don't lie to me, Pit." Palutena raised her scepter, and it started to glow with a divine light. It was a pure white light with yellow ember-like sparks emanating from it, and quickly, Pit's forehead started to glow with the same light. His forehead grew brighter and brighter until something finally snapped.

"Y-you're right, Lady Palutena." Pit shook with fright. His mouth was talking without his brain's approval. "I mean, it's really really painful, but . . . it feels amazing! I-I've always wanted this!" Pit literally couldn't believe what he was saying. All of it was true, of course, but he couldn't believe he was saying it aloud, and before Palutena no less. His cheeks got as deep a red as they could, and he started to tear up.

"Much better!" Palutena grinned. "Honesty is much more becoming of an angel." Now she pointed at Twinbellows, who was happily thrusting away. "Go on, boy! Faster! Just how my little Pit likes it!"

"Yes!" Pit blushed. He couldn't help but blurt his urges now. "Do it, Twinbellows! Tear me apart! Break me! Go as fast as you can!"

Twinbellows obliged the two, but not because he was told to. You see, Twinbellows was a monster, and as such, he only had animalistic intelligence. He couldn't even understand Pit's or Palutena's words, but what he could understand was his own body. His climax was fast approaching, and it was more instinct than anything that he started thrusting faster now.

Instinct or not, though, Pit didn't care. He was just loving what has happening. "Go on, boy! I'm almost there! Let it out!"

Twinbellows howled with delight as he thrust himself in one last time, shooting burning monster jizz from his 'Twinbellows cannon' straight into Pit's rectum.

Pit, rather than howling, simply shouted "Jizztacular!" as he sprayed out some cum of his own. Now, although Pit's dick was getting soft and small, Twinbellows started knotting up, like any dog, stretching Pit's ass even further. Pit didn't care, though. Right now, he was in heaven.

It was then, however, that Pit decided to stop daydreaming. You read right. He was daydreaming. It was all in his head.

'Argh, what am I doing?' Pit thought. 'This is no time to be fantasizing. I need to focus on defeating Dark Lord Gaol!'

Pit shook away his sexual thoughts and realized Palutena was still speaking to him. I think we all know what part of the level I'm thinking of.

"And that's not all I can see, Pit." She was explaining the various functions of his laurel crown. "I can also see what's in your heart."

. . .

Pit got nervous and tried desperately to force his fantasies from his mind. "Oh . . . heh heh . . . that's really . . . something."

"So, you'd better not be thinking about anything . . . naughty."

"What? How did you-"

**The End**

**Ya know, my original plan for this story was for the Twinbellows thing to really happen. No fantasy or anything. It was only in the middle of writing it that I remembered this exchange from Uprising and decided to try and tie it in. I'm not sure the transition was very good, and making it take place in chapter 2 ended up being limiting. I couldn't use Pitoo, or name the real final boss by name, so I just used 'the underworld' instead. Would have been hilarious if Pitoo got to bang Palutena while Pit was being raped by Twinbellows, but I made my choice to tie it in to an actual part of the game instead. Hopefully you enjoyed, and I'll see you next fanfiction.**


End file.
